Gengo Aoi
Dr. Gengo Aoi is the grandfather of Kazuya and Kazuha, and a member of the Chevalier. He is the scientist that developed the Pandora, Limiters, and Stigmata. His newest project is aptly named Valkyrie, it was meant as a counterweight to Pandora, but was brushed off, however as of recent events it has been reintroduced and activated. Background In Freezing: Zero, a younger Gengo is portrayed in negotiation with Howard L. Bridget in discussing how humans should combat the Nova threat. He proposes two plans: Pandora, a super-soldier project that produces few, but outstanding warriors, or Valkyrie, a means to develop stigmata for use in ordinary people and produce regular soldiers. Gengo is also confirmed to have involved his grand daughter Aoi Kazuha in the Pandora project when she was but ten years old. Appearance Gengo is often portrayed wearing a lab coat, even when in important business discussions. He has a very serious demeanour and a gaunt looking facial features. Personality As was shown on Dr. Ohara's flashback, Aoi Gengo is a pragmatic and business-minded scientist dedicated to his research on Maria Lancelot, Pandora Project and the Limiter theory as a sole means of combating Nova to save mankind. However, unlike Dr. Scarlet Ohara who's willing to cast away her scientific etiquette and Marks Spencer who believes on the "Ends justify the means", Dr. Aoi Kazuya believes in God, and as such treats Maria Lancelot as a blessing from heaven and that they are only borrowing her power. He's not allowing his research get to his head as shown in his discussion with Dr. Ohara showing his humane nature despite being a scientist. All that said he is willing to use his relatives (Aoi Kazuha) as a test subject to further his research showing his pragmatism towards his work. However he disapproves of the E-Pandora project; this is based on his discussion with Su-Na Lee. Unlike Dr. Ohara he is more than willing to wait for humans with compatibility for Maria's Stigma to be born as they have a special destiny that they could embrace or forced to embrace for the sake of mankind, rather than turn a normal human that they should protect. Story Freezing: Zero Freezing: First Chronicles Gengo Aoi is suspected of having done something to Chiffon Fairchild, when Chiffon Fairchild's exceptional performance in her first Carnival reaches the Chevalier. Introductory Arc Gengo does not appear in this arc. Third Year Punishment Arc Gengo does not appear in this arc. Rana Introductory Arc Gengo does not appear in this arc. Third Year Retaliation Arc Gengo does not appear in this arc. The Tenth Nova Clash Gengo is seen conversing with the Chevalier board at their Grand Canyon Headquarters. When pressed for answers, he said the current situation, four Type-S Novas appearing at once, was never predicted. He went on the claim that the Novas, were beings that surpassed their imaginations. E-Pandora Project Arc Aoi Gengo's first appearance is when the Chevalier publicly announced their approval of the E-Pandora project. When reporters asked him about his approval of the project despite his moral standpoint against it, he commented that they 'do no longer have the luxury of waiting for people with aptitude to Stigmata and his personal opinions do not matter'. When a reporter asked him if they will openly recruit civilians to their project, he only thought to himself that the Chevalier is in such a dire situation that it has no choice but to ignore his opinions and that he could only hope that Maria Lancelot's dying wish does not bring a whole new chaos to mankind. His next appearance is during Dr. Ohara's flashback, when she got reprimanded by Dr. Aoi for obtaining the genetic make-up of Maria Lancelot due to their opposing viewpoints as Dr. Ohara is willing to make Maria clones in order to fight the Nova as such they need to control Maria's power down to the last detail, while Dr. Aoi prefers to wait for humans with high Stigmata aptitude to be born. When the usage of Mark IV was approved and the footage of Gina's improvements were shown in public, Gengo merely stated to Su-Na Lee that the Chevalier wants to show a "just cause" to buy them some time. E-Pandora Rebellion Arc Because of the leaked reports of Mably family about the Mark IV incident, human experimentation of E-Pandora and news of the rebellion; Aoi Gengo together with Su-Na Lee, Holly Rose and Louis L. Bridget went to the Alaska base as part of Chevalier Inspection Squad lead by the L. Bridget family to put a halt to the E-Pandora project. When the base command center detected the presence of an unknown type of Nova, Gengo Aoi confronted Marks Spencer asking if he is happy on what he has done, that he created a Nova by testing Mark IV on a human, Marks Spencer expressed obliviousness. When Aoi Gengo determines that Ohara must have kept Spencer in the dark about her other experiments he ordered Su-Na Lee to take command of the bases' command center. When Marks Spencer states that their current situation could not be any worse, Dr. Aoi tells him that the two Novas are not from other dimension and that they were created on Earth. More importantly Dr Ohara was not able to predict that something like the 11th Nova Clash would happen because of their own experiments as such the Alaska base is not ready to deal with it, rightfully dismissing Marks Spencer placing him under the custody of Louis and Holly Rose. 11th Nova Clash Arc His directing the operations against the Nova acting as the base commander while Su-Na Lee is out in the field as the tactical commander. He's shocked when he sees the first Nova (Amelia) preparing to fire upon the Photon Solar Generator, which would've destroyed the base and caused a catastrophe of global proportions. He was even more shocked when the attack was stopped, by but a single Pandora: Chiffon Fairchild. That surprised him even more, as he wondered how Chiffon got in the base without Ohara suspecting her true nature. His surprise grew even more when he learned that Satellizer as well as Kazuya were present on the battlefield. He watched as the Type S Nova was taken down, as well as the battle between Chiffon and her otherworldly opponent. He looked on in awe as Chiffon made another transformation, and recognized it as the same form as Maria Lancelot. After a few moments, their fighting stopped for reasons he couldn't fathom. Yet the whole situation brought tears to his eyes, as he was reminded of Maria. Suddenly, the Unknown Type Nova began to transform, and Gengo was thunderstruck as he recognized the shape. His staff confirmed it as a Type Q, a sort of suicide bomber for the Novas. He immediately ordered the base to be evacuated, and the underground shelters opened. As the Nova reached critical mass, he ordered his staff to evacuate the command center, yet they refused to comply, stating they wanted to fulfil their duties until the very end. Reluctantly, Aoi repeated his evacuation order to everyone outside the base. After a few more second, the Type Q exploded, and everyone braced for impact. After several tense moments, he realized he was still intact, as was everything else. He looked at the screen, and saw the explosion had been stopped before it could've consumed the battlefield. The last thing he saw was Chiffon, who'd taken the whole force of the explosion onto herself, and her body disintegrated as a result. After the fighting had ended, he'd seen standing before a large glass cylindrical water tank, within which lied the sedated form of Amelia Evans, miraculously alive after the explosion that should have killed her. The scientist beside Aoi said there was no scientific means to have explained it, and Aoi asked if he didn't believe in miracles. The aged researcher proclaimed they'd defeated the Novas eleven times and survived to that day, and asked if that wasn't a miracle. Student Presidency Duel Arc He and Howard are shown together at the Chevalier Headquarters in the Grand Canyon. They discuss how Chevalier was letting Spencer and Ohara take the fall for the E-Pandora meltdown, just as they'd hoped. Gengo concludes by telling his old friend, "it's time to show the world, what we can do." Valkyrie Introductory Arc Gengo and Howard are shown together, after Project Valkyrie was announced at West Genetics. They weren't surprised that it caused an uproar. They talked about how the former Chevalier Commander Rados, who supported the E-Pandora Project, resigned in shame after its failure. Even the L. Bridget family felt a bit ashamed, for they had taken a significant loss by investing in the project, which was against his friend's advice, as Gengo not so subtly explained. The discussion turned to Kazuya, which surprised Gengo greatly. Howard suggested he get baptised soon, and noted how he spent a lot of time around his daughter. Gengo wasn't surprised, and he noted how defensive his old friend got when anyone mentioned his children. And possibly, he suspected or knew Howard had the same prejudices as his son, Louis, when it came to Kazuya. To that end, Gengo suggested Howard to tell his daughter to stay away from his grandson, because he doesn't want him to "marry a blond foreigner". Howard was taken off-guard, as he clearly did not expect such a seemingly selfish proposal. Gengo feigned surprise, saying Howard should be happy because they agree on the subject. The L. Bridget secretary entered the room, and Howard quickly excused himself. Once alone, Gengo lamented about falling in love: "The first one to fall in love, loses". Days later, he watched the Valkyrie demonstration from his office, with a cup of tea in his hand. After a minute of diversionary attacks, Ouka moved in and landed the killing blow, which brought a smile to his face. "They wouldn't be weapons of war if they couldn't deliver the coup de grace," he mused. Around a day later, Gengo is seen looking out the window of his Japan residence, thinking about having his dinner with his only living relative, Kazuya. Abilities Unknown. Relationships Kazuha Aoi Kazuha is Gengo's granddaughter. How close they are and why he allowed her to be used as a test subject for the Pandora project is not yet revealed. Kazuya Aoi Kazuya is Gengo's grandson. How close they are and what their other interaction is not yet revealed. Gengo however, does not want his grandson to marry a blonde foreigner. Scarlett Ohara While under his leadership, Aoi Gengo has a professional yet estranged relationship with Scarlett Ohara, possibly because of their opposing viewpoints of Maria Lancelot. While Aoi treats Maria as a blessing from heaven that gives the human race a chance to save itself. This viewpoint clashes frequently sometimes violently with Ohara's as she believes that Maria Lancelot is just a "mutation" that they should control and manipulate down to the last detail. Maria Lancelot As of now, no information is available on what the relationship of Maria Lancelot and Aoi Gengo was, aside from the fact that he treats her with utmost respect, even to the extent of worshipping her as a blessing from heaven that gave humanity the fighting chance to go against the Nova. Su-Na Lee She and Gengo Aoi share a friendly yet professional relation and mutual respect. She is even seen in, what appears is Gengo's apartment, implying a personal relationship as she is preparing him a meal. They are also able to converse and share their personal opinion with each other. During the E-Pandora rebellion, it seems that Su-Na Lee is under Dr. Aoi's direct command. Trivia * He drinks Glenfiddich single malt scotch ("Clenhiddich 40 year old scotch") Category:Character Category:Chevalier